The Emperor's Trilogy I: The Emperor's Singer
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Akashi, leader of his coven of vampires, discovers Kuroko's potential from the first time his eyes have difficulty landing on him. He decides it's best to save this talent and let it grow as far as is able before biting into that pale, soft flesh and change the shadow into one of his own. But it won't be easy to wait when the phantom's blood sings for him. Very light hints of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, thought I'd explain this story a little to all you lovely readers so it will make sense for you all.**

**Firstly, this is a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction set in the (please wait for full explanation) Twilight Saga universe.  
Now before any of you decide to immediately close this window and move on to a more desirable combination let me explain.  
Yes, the universe of the Twilight Saga, but no, no Twilight characters, only characters from Kuroko no Basket will be found here, just using the same concept for vampirism.**

**Secondly, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima are all vampires from the beginning and the four of them make up their own coven.**

**And thirdly, The Emperor's Singer will in actuality be a four chaptered prologue for another fuller story when I get round to writing it.**

**Also this first chapter is back when the Generation of Miracles was just beginning to form.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The Emperor's Singer  
Chapter 1

Akashi entered the Fourth Auditorium with Midorima and Murasakibara close behind. He already knew there was a human with Daiki from the unmistakable slosh of blood through of a heart.

"Aomine, I haven't seen you stay late for practice in a while. Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, it was too busy in the first gym for my liking."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as you practice..." The red head allowed, eyes roving around the gym looking for the human only to be startled to eventually find the boy standing directly beside Aomine and right in front of him all along.

"Who's he?"

Kuroko shivered as he felt the red and gold eyes settle on his form. He felt naked under the other's stare, as though the redhead could read him like a book; see through his blank façade further than anyone else had ever been able, especially what with the carefully vacant expression he always schooled himself to keep.

Akashi, on the other hand, suddenly felt himself overcome with the burning of his throat. Suddenly it felt like he had not fed in weeks rather than just the night before. It felt like he had swallowed molten rock and the burning would. Not. STOP!

A low growl worked its way past the burn and Murasakibara stepped forward to stand at his side. It was enough to bring back some semblance of restraint. Vaguely he heard Aomine introduce the boy and Murasakibara's immediate dismissal upon discovering he was only a member of the third string.

"...let's go already." The tall vampire faked a yawn.

"No... I'm curious about him." Akashi found himself saying. "Interesting... I've never seen this type of _player_." He paused knowing he now had the full attention of his coven. "He might be hiding a _talent_ completely different from ours."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise.

-x-

That evening Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima all gathered in a clearing of the woods outside the school. They stood in silence for a short while as none of them were willing to question Akashi as to just what was going on. Eventually the redhead spoke.

"That boy today... Tetsuya?"

Aomine was startled at the question; it was unlike their leader to forget anything of even the mildest of importance.

"Yes...?" He answered unsurely.

"He is something quite special." Akashi's eyes glowed ominously as he turned his unwelcomed attention upon the dark vampire. "Tell me something, with all this time you've spent with the human how did you not notice?"

Aomine shuddered. "I'm not sure what you mean...?" He hedged.

"Ahh... how clever." Even Midorima and Murasakibara shifted uneasily at the smile that twisted Akashi's lips. "So unnoticeable that it's unnoticeable that he's unnoticeable..." The red head continued to muse aloud.

"You said earlier the boy had a talent, a talent 'completely different from ours'?" Midorima directed hoping to get the discussion back to something remotely understandable and less likely to initiate a massacre as Akashi's smiles usually did.

"He smelt sweet..." Murasakibara contributed but Akashi's eyes darkened at the remark.

"Yes. While we are on that line of thought it would appear that this _Tetsuya_ is my _La Tua Cantante_."

"Your what now?" Aomine asked oh-so graciously.

"_La Tua Cantante_, it's an Italian phrase used among our kind." Midorima informed before Akashi lashed out. "It means singer and is used to name the humans whose blood calls for us. Some would say it sings..."

"Yes, quite right. Tetsuya is my singer. I am sure you all noted my unsavoury slip in control when we were introduced, his blood was so potent I did not breathe again till after we had left."

"Is that what's so special 'bout him Aka-Chin?"

"That and, as I said before, our new _friend_ appears to have a talent for hiding in plain sight. Despite me knowing a human was present as I am sure all of us did, it took me a good half minute to locate him after entering the gym and he was right in front of us all along."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I believe it would be best to leave him for now and see how far this talent of his can progress without him being changed. After all the stronger the gift is when human, the stronger and larger its potential becomes after the change..."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of four,  
Pointing out mistakes is much appreciated and:  
Please review!  
xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all my amazing readers!**

**And thank you to the following for all your gratifying reviews:  
hitomi65; animefan106; Lil' P 101; R3iga1004; BlackCatAnimeGirl; mr-raindrops; iKitsuNeko; TrueNight5; guest; Tainted5pirit; Reid Deathblack; isthisparadise; Dariahn.**

**Just to make sure things are a little clearer, let me explain a little more about ****The Emperor's Singer****.  
It is only a prologue for a later story I intend to eventually write and therefore does not have much of a story line I'm afraid, although it is designed to whet your appetite and hopefully give the much needed back ground info for the later story.  
Also this prologue jumps quite a bit to different moments in times, but at the beginning of each chapter I will tell you where we are.**

**As such this chapter is set in the second year at Teikō after Kise has joined basketball and first string but before he becomes a starter for the team.**

The Emperor's Singer  
Chapter 2

"I _said_ let's have a match, if I win you hand over your starter position." Kise confidently challenged, completely disregarding Kuroko's advice to wait from earlier that very day.

"What sort of bullshit is this? You can't even beat me in practise!" Haisaki laughed.

"Well I believe I'm ready to take you down." Kise continued just as convinced as before despite the truth to Haisaki's words.

"I suppose I've been slacking off a little too much during practise, I'll show you how I really play." Haisaki smirked.

The vampires had overheard Kuroko forbidding Kise to do just this earlier. They had not been eavesdropping as such as it was not their fault their unnatural hearing range meant they could listen to their discussion in the locker room from the other side of the gym.

Akashi glanced around and eventually spied the pale shadow lurking behind Aomine and Murasakibara, an almost imperceptible tilt of his brows on the... _attractive_ face impressed upon him Kuroko's irritation.

"Akashi, are you okay with this?" Midorima asked, prepared to step in if the redhead disapproved.

"I'll allow it. Besides it give us the opportunity to see how much he has improved."

It had been only a month since Kise had joined the first string of Teikō's basketball teams and Aomine had been the first to notice he held an ability of his own. Akashi had been the one to further investigate and had eventually deduced his talent was not that of copying but rather fast learning. As such he was added to their now two person list of future coven members.

Since then the redhead had given the blonde over to Kuroko as an instructor knowing that it was Kise's interest that lacked not his skills. As such his decision was down to Kuroko's dedication to the sport being the sort of attitude that Kise needed to be exposed to.

After manipulating the coach into sending Kise and Kuroko to help out in a third string match the blonde had been quick to start idolising the shadow and now had much respect for his instructor and had no qualms of showing off his friendship with the boy with over the top intimacy.

And that was why all the vampires were a little shocked at the blonde defying Kuroko's word now.

At Kise's quick and crushing defeat Haisaki trailed out of the gym with the blonde's ex-girlfriend leaving the copy-cat kneeling in despaired upon the court.

Akashi observed the boy for a moment and then looked to Kuroko as his irresistible burning scent increased. It had been bad enough from opposite sides of the gym but now that the shadow was gliding toward Kise, and inevitably closer to the redhead, it made Akashi's thirst all the harder to restrain. Deciding it best to leave the blonde in his instructor's hands for now, he left with the rest of the coven bringing up the rear.

Kuroko crouched down beside his 'pupil' and placed a comforting hand on the other's head patting it like he would a dog.

"You gonna tell me you told me so?" Kise laughed bitterly.

"No. There is no need seeing as Kise-kun already remembers." The boy's bland words bought another harsh bark of laughter from the blonde. "Besides, I said you weren't ready, not that you could never do it."

Kise looked up sharply.

"You mean it?" He asked, just short of pleading. At receiving a firm nod he tackled the shadow to the gym floor, squishing the boy's tiny frame in his arms. "Kuroko-chi~!"

-x-

"I've gathered enough data to come to a better understanding of Kise's ability. It seems that his talent does not progress in the same way Tetsuya's does. Whilst _his_ gift's potential increases with practice and experience, _Kise's_ ability makes his own potential immeasurable. As such there is no reason to delay changing him into one of us." Akashi informed his coven.

"For someone with unlimited potential he sure just got his arse handed to him." Aomine drawled.

"It's not his ability that is lacking; rather his body as a human is too fragile to put into affect most of the things his ability picks up on." The redhead further explained.

"So he will not improve much further without going through the change." Midorima summed up.

"When do we do it?" Murasakibara asked impassively.

"Tonight."

-x-

The sun had already drifted below the skyline by the time Kise left the gym after putting himself through some gruelling training. He had been the last one to leave and had even double checking Kuroko was not just pulling his invisibility act.

Strolling out of the back emergency exit he swung his sports bag over his shoulder and headed for the school gate.

He almost made it too but in a blur of movements he suddenly found himself surrounded by four familiar silhouettes.

"Aomine-chi, Midorima-chi, Murasakibara-chi, Akashi-chi?"

"Sorry 'bout this mate." Aomine stated and Kise did pick up on a small amount of regret making him start to feel a little uneasy.

"Wha-?"

A flash of red. A sharp pain in the neck. The burning began.

**I await your reviews; every single one I receive is much appreciated!  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**25/03/13**

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed chapter 2:  
Dariahn; Higashiyama-san; animefan106; hitomi65; BlackCatAnimeGirl; R3iga1004; Another observer of the world; AspergianStoryteller; wasabi cake; guest; iKitsuNeko; Mikitsu Kisa-chan.**

**To those who may dislike the way the chapters skip large chunks of the story, these four chapters are just to give you the background up to where the real story starts. The real story will not have these skips in time.**

**I can also reveal the name of the main body of the story:  
****The Emperor's Trilogy II: The Emperor's Shadow**

**Moreover, there are responses to some reviews at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Chapter three is set during and after Seiren's match against Kise's team in the winter cup (before they have to face Akashi's team).**

**Enjoy :)**

The Emperor's Trilogy I  
The Emperor's Singer  
Chapter 3

Akashi pondered over Kuroko's achievements, watching closely as the ball continued to change direction at random throughout the court; brief glimpses of pastel blue revealed the reason behind the alteration of the ball's course.

The redhead had not seen Kuroko in a long time now, instead relying upon his coven's reports of his development. It was a show of just how far the human had come that his overly observant eyes found it near impossible to locate his singer as he danced around the other players.

When he had first joined the audience the fourth quarter had already begun.

And Kuroko's scent had assaulted him leaving his throat raw.

Kuroko had been benched at the time, his exhaustion plain to see. It was obvious his team was pushing his fragile body much too far as even sitting on the bench he was still panting harshly for air.

With Kuroko now on the court it was hard to concentrate on much more than locating the near invisible signs of his singer presence. And as Kaijō closed the point gap at a fast rate he continued to watch Kuroko as he changed tactics, dropping his disappearing act in favour of concentrating on marking and growing used to Kise's pattern of attack, once again sacrificing his own involvement in the game for his team.

And he could see the hurt on his singer's face as the crowd turned against his team, routing for Kaijō as they forged on, the desperation only growing in the pale blue eyes.

Only for the determination to return when he finally seemed to connect the dots with the pattern of Kise's ability, Akashi was certain even the blonde had not noticed he had been doing it, in fact he was fairly sure only he and Kuroko had realised the truth.

With only 3.9 seconds remaining on the clock Kagami ran so fast. But it was the ghost like presence of Kuroko keeping up with Kise of all people that had his eyes glued upon his small body as he pushed himself beyond any limits that should have existed.

"...He'll not give up on the game. That's how Tetsuya is." The redhead found himself saying aloud.

And as if to prove his point Kuroko of all people, the shadow of the Generation of Miracles, the phantom sixth never to have scored a single point, won the match with his first ever buzzer-beater.

-x-

It was long after all the matches of the day had finished. The sky had already darkened outside and all the teams throughout the building were packing up, leaving their locker room, and leaving to head back home.

Aomine had gone to wait for Kise and Akashi had settled himself with Midorima and Murasakibara in an alcove along the route from Seiren's changing rooms to the exit.

And they waited.

Akashi had witnessed how far Tetsuya had come, how far his abilities had developed and it was only fair to say that the phantom had finally left the shadows to stand in the spotlight himself, not just making that spotlight all the brighter for others.

And it was with this realisation that he knew it was time: Time for the change.

Seiren walked past them, none the wiser of the three vampire's steady gaze. All of them were so tired they were oblivious to the phantom that lagged behind them, legs unsteady and head bent forward, too tired to even lift it any more.

The redhead took the opportunity after the rest of the team had passed to step out in front of the boy only for him to walk straight into him. He would have fallen too it were not for Akashi steadying him.

The cool vampire's hands on Kuroko's arms soothed his aching muscles but too soon they were gone and he was left to fight for his vertical position by his self once more.

Raising his head he found himself before his ex-captain.

"Akashi-kun..." He slurred.

"Sorry Tetsuya." Akashi murmured.

"Wha-?" He paused, shocked when the redhead disappeared from his sight, only to feel the pressure against his back of another body. Lean arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and he briefly considered struggling but knew he could never disobey Akashi let alone he have the energy to resist.

This thought soon changed when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and the following burn.

A short cry escaped his lips and then Kuroko's whole body was shaking, his legs losing their ability to keep him upright. He would have fallen to the ground if it were not for the unnatural strength of his ex-captain's arms still restraining him. And the burning continued to spread.

The red head lapped at the bite for a moment, sealing the wound shut with more of his venom, and then kissed the scar tenderly.

"Atsushi." He commanded, lips still pressed to Kuroko's soft neck, and the impossibly tall vampire came out from the alcove shortly followed by Midorima. The redhead gently passed his precious bundle to the giant, glaring at him intently till he nodded in a promise to take care of the phantom. Akashi only then looked at Kuroko properly.

The boy had paled beyond anything Akashi thought possible even for a vampire. At the same time he was sweating with a fever like quality that was supported by the glazed look of his eyes. His body was shaking with the burning the three knew must be consuming him. But he remained silent, his jaw clamped shut with such force it made the muscles in his neck stand out. Blood dripped to the ground where his hands were clenched so tight his nails sliced through his palm's flesh.

The redhead turned away in guilt and motioned for the others to follow. They did.

**Review Answers**

AspergianStoryteller: More detail about the biting would be nice. Read stories describing it for inspiration  
Me: Sorry to disappoint with no details of Kise's change, but I have been saving it for Kuroko's and chapter 4 was specifically set aside for his transformation, hope that makes up for it? :D

guest: thanks for updating! I like more and more about this story. But I'm wondering, will be there any akakuro romantic scenes before kuroko turns into vampire? If you can, please make it so that the story will become more interesting. I'll be waiting for the next chapter!  
Me: I've said in the summary that there are 'Very light hints of yaoi' and when I said hints I meant hints. However these hints are more a promise of what's to come in The Emperor's Shadow. Hope this keeps you interested.

Mikitsu Kisa-chan: This seems very good but I'm a little skeptical on how you plan on pulling this story off. Not to be rude or anything, I don't know why I feel like this but I feel as though you are going to have a lot of problems with the story later in it. I'm very interested to see how this plays out, and I hope you can do better then my expectations of you to not do so well (again sorry for my pessimism). Thanks for writing, I enjoyed it, update soon please!  
Me: The only thing I can do is assure you I already have a detailed chapter by chapter plan of how I want this eventual trilogy to go.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**02/05/13**

Thank you to the following for reviews on chapter 3:  
iKitsuNeko; R3iga1004; animefan106; isthisparadise; Reid Deathblack; hitomi65; Another observer of the world; guest; Dariahn; mr-raindrops; wasabi cake; Nickirem Aqua Pearl.

**This is the last instalment of **The Emperor's Singer**, another chapter will be added at a later date to let you know when the second part of **The Emperor's Trilogy** is uploaded. Xxx**

* * *

The Emperor's Trilogy  
The Emperor's Singer  
Chapter 4

Murasakibara stood leaning against the wall by the door to the room, observing Kuroko's transition from mortal to vampire. The boy's soft, pained pants were the only sound in the luxurious bedroom.

The only light to enter the room was that which slipped between the gap of the heavy, red, velvet curtains, but it was enough to set Kuroko's pale skin aglow.

Tetsuya was just as quiet during the change as he was in his humanity.

He was laid out on a grand four poster bed, his head resting on Akashi's lap and Aomine seated beside them. The red head was running his hands through the sweaty pale blue hair doing his best to comfort him as the vampire venom burned through his body, changing it as it went.

Aomine similarly offered his own comfort, holding the phantom's pale hands in his own. But this was just as much out of necessity as it was care. Without his hands restraining Kuroko's the boy had clawed at his own flesh in an attempt to find release from the pain that even now was destroying him from the inside.

A long low whine squeezed past clenched teeth and lips and the phantom began to thrash his head from side to side as a particularly strong wave of pain radiated through him. Kuroko's fingernails had already been hardened by the change and they dug into the flesh of Aomine's wrists, tearing at them in a bid for freedom, but his light held on, lips taut in grim determination.

Kise entered the room, light spilling in from the open door frame. The blonde immediately went to rush to Kuroko's side but his arm was caught by Murasakibara who dragged him to his side and against the wall, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder to restrain him if he tried to approach again.

Midorima also entered, shut the door behind him and approached the bed successfully much to Kise's frustration.

"Seiren lost; Rakuzan has been named the champion."

Kuroko whimpered quietly burying his face in Akashi's stomach.

The redhead hushed the boy softly, one hand remaining in his hair while the other trailed down his neck and along his arms, stroking them soothingly.

"Tetsu'..." Aomine hissed, and the boy slowly pulled his nails out of the vampire's skin.

Taking the opportunity the dark vampire changed his grip to hold both the boys wrists with just the one hand and moved them above the boy's head. Leaning forwards, he placed his head on Kuroko's chest, listening to the quick panicked pace of his heart, his own still heart clenched with every beat the other's heart skipped.

"Continue." Akashi instructed the green haired vampire.

"Seiren was off balance with Kuroko-kun's absence, Kagami-san especially. Rakuzan destroyed them easily."

"They never were anything all that special without Tetsuya. Score?"

"187 Rakuzan, 92 Seiren." Midorima stated before falling in line on the other side of the door to the purple haired giant.

The rest of that day and the next passed in a blur with Kuroko slowly losing more and more of his composure.

As the sun set on the third day muffled sobs tore free of the changing shadow's throat and tears streaked the pale face that was buried in the crook of Akashi's neck, soaking the shoulder of the redhead's shirt with warm salty water.

None of the vampires could help but cringed as they watched the cracks in boy's apathetic quality widening before their eyes. The change was taking its toll on him and the last stages were always the most painful. It would not be long now before the venom reached his heart and the change was completed.

Their ex-captain had settled against the headboard with Kuroko curled up in his lap. Aomine was still at their side clutching his left hand in both of his own, his lips pressing to each pale delicate finger and he admired the ever growing contrast between their skin tones.

Akashi had one of his hands entwined in the soft pastel blue hair, keeping the boys head in place, the other held the hand Aomine could not reach.

And they all knew when the poison had reached its target. Kuroko's back arched as his heart stuttered, his mouth falling open but no breath to spare on any vocalisation of his pain.

Akashi immediately lifted the boy from him and turned over, laying the almost-vampire on his back, head on the pillow and body resting above the thick covers and never letting go of his right hand.

Aomine immediately regained his grip on Kuroko's left and the rest of the vampire's drew closer to the bed cautiously.

The boy's heart began to pump at an increasingly fast rhythm as through trying to fit the beats of a life time into those precious few seconds that remained. And then...

Silence replaced the skittish beats.

Everyone held their breath, frozen as still as stone, waiting for someone else to make the first move when Kuroko did nothing.

Losing his patience first, Aomine squeezed Kuroko's hand.

"Tetsu'?" He questioned hesitantly.

Two blood red eyes snapped open.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
